Twilight: Avatar Style
by WitchHunterRaven
Summary: Katara is forced to move to a new small town with her brother and father. While there, she encounters a mysterious boy and his sister and for some reason she seems drawn to who and what they are. Will she dig too deep? Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So I came across this idea the other day and I hope it doesn't blow up in my face. There is a huge deal about the Twilight books and I decided that I should make an Avatar version with Katara and Zuko as the stars. They aren't going to be just like Bella and Edward; they're going to be themselves. I'm not a huge fan of Twilight and I didn't even finish reading the second book because I lost interest but I'm going to go off of what I know. So I'm going to write about two chapters and see where it goes from there. If it bombs…well it bombs. If it's good, I'll write more. Hope you like it. Remember: Avatar version.

The light peaked through Katara's window waking her up two seconds before her alarm was able to. She sleepily reached from under her covers and turned it off. 7:00 AM. She really could not believe what day it was. It was her first day of school in the town of Cadian. It wasn't her idea to come here. She didn't want to come here. It was all a big mistake the moment she smiled and told her mother it was okay. She said herself that being with her father might "mend what has been broken" and she wanted her mom and her new husband to go on business trips without having to worry about murders or robbers. Her mom could tell she was lying because she cried believing that she would be miserable living with Hakoda and Sokka. It wasn't that bad. When she first got there, they only cracked two stupid jokes. 7:15AM

Katara groaned as she sat up in bed with her hair in a half ponytail and her eyes halfway open. She kicked the covers off and slipped on her house shoes and headed for the closet to find what she wanted to wear. She decided not to dress to impress but also not to dress so badly that she made a bad impression at her new high school. The last thing she needed was to be labeled as the girl with no fashion sense. She grabbed a nice blue shirt and a pair of jeans with tennis shoes and walked to the bathroom. On her way there she could hear loud and obnoxious singing over rushing water. Sokka was already in there taking his weekly shower. She rolled her eyes decided that she didn't want to deal with that this early in the morning and headed downstairs to use the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth, took a quick shower, blew dry and brushed her hair and put it into a braid with two loop strands on each side of her head. She had been wearing her hair like that since she was a kid but her mom was the one that did it for her then. She was going to miss her but probably not as much because she would be calling every day. Either that or e-mailing her. That was her favorite way to communicate half of the time. Katara look in the mirror one last time before becoming satisfied with what she saw. She smiled to herself in the mirror and nodded, "Today is going to be good. I'm going to make friends and living in this small town won't be so bad after all." It was hard saying that. She groaned loudly and walked out the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to grab a granola bar.

"Hey Kiddo." She heard from behind her. She stopped and looked at her dad and gave him a half smiled. "Good morning Dad." She continued on her quest for the granola bar in the cupboard. Hakoda smiled and shook his head "If you're looking for the granola bars, we don't have any. I forgot to get some before you showed up." Katara muttered under her breath and closed the cupboard. Her dad sat a small box of cereal on the table with some milk and a bowl. "We do have cereal though. I don't want you to go hungry on your first day." Katara looked at the box of cereal and then her father. She didn't 

want to turn him down because he's been trying to make her feel at home here. It did make her feel better that he remembered the granola bar thing though. She sighed and sat the table and made herself a bowl of cereal. Hakoda looked up at the clock and walked over to the staircase and called up to Sokka. He had been having trouble getting to school on time. Sokka called back down telling him he was coming. Katara looked up at the clock. 7:38AM. She finished her cereal and head to the living room to grab her bag. While she was walking around the corner Sokka zoomed past her into the kitchen. "I can't be late! My teacher's going to kill me!" Sokka scrambled to put on a jean jacket and looked in the cupboards and groaned loudly. "Dad, where's the granola bars?!" Katara laughed from the other room and headed for the door. She walked outside and leaned against the house. All she could see was land and a few trees. It was so different from Sowata. There were so many people and buildings there that it made her feel like she wasn't so alone. She couldn't imagine how her father felt when he moved out here.

Her Dad was a good guy but he wasn't the kind of father her mother wanted him to be for her children. Katara thought he could have done better. When she was little he did miss a lot of her and Sokka's childhood. He was working all the time or had to travel to different parts of the country in order to keep his military status. After him and her mother divorced, he finally realized the error of his ways. He left the military and moved out to Cadian. Sokka didn't want his father to live alone and moved with his father when he was 10. Things like that made her feel a little sad. She wished their family had stayed together. As annoying as Sokka was, she felt a little sad when he was gone.

Suddenly the door flew open and Sokka came racing out of the door towards the garage with a piece of toast in his mouth. "C'mon Katara we're going to be late!" Hakoda followed after him to the door shaking his head. He looked over at Katara and smiled. "I hope you have a good day at school Katara." Hakoda reached into his pocket and went through his wallet. Katara shook her head. "No, dad it's okay, you don't have to give me any money. Mom gave me plenty of money." Hakoda smiled and handed 10 to her anyway. "I want you to know that I'm here for you. I've changed and I want to show you." Katara sighed and shook her head. "Money isn't going to show that you're here for me dad. Thanks but no thanks." She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and walked to the car that was backing out of the garage. Sokka opened the door from the driver's seat. "C'mon Katara! We're already late!" Katara walked over and got into the car slamming the door. As she looked out the window she can see her father wave goodbye to her and her brother Sokka waved back quickly and she just looked away. Sokka pulled out of their dirt drive way and headed down a long road.

"So, how was your first night here?" Sokka asked happily with a piece of toast still between his lips.

"It was alright. It was a little cold and it's a little hard to get use to though and I kinda miss mom." She stared out the window watching the tall grass and trees go by.

"Yeah I kinda miss mom sometimes too." Sokka made a short stop at a stop sign and sped forward.

Katara looked over at him a little confused. "You do?"

"Well yeah, she my mom Katara. It would be a little weird if I said I didn't." He made a sharp right turn

"Well you barely come visit her at all. The last time you came to visit was 3 years ago." Katara shifted in her seat a little.

"Well I can say the same for you and dad. This is the first time you came to visit him for a long time too." He looked down at the clock groaned.

Katara sighed and looked back out the window. "Dad never calls and when he does talk to me, it's awkward and it doesn't seem that he even tries to be a father." Sokka seemed a little offended by that and he began to speed up. "You know Katara, you don't even give him a chance. You put him down before he can even try to get a connection with you. It's like you hate him." Katara sighed and shook her head, "You know Sokka, I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" Her older brother frowned and rolled his eyes. "Fine, then don't bring it up."

After a few more minutes, Sokka pulled into the driveway of the school. It was so small and different from her city school. She saw a few students walking to class and laughing and she sank down in her seat. Sokka circled the parking lot 2 times before finally finding a parking spot. "Oh crap…" Sokka hit the brakes and looked Katara sat up. "What's wrong?"

As she looked up she saw the empty parking spot and next to it was a beautiful red '08 Mustang. Inside, there were a few people in the car. It looked like there was about four.

"It's Azula. I can't believe this!" Sokka sank lower in his seat. "Tell me when they're gone."

"What are you talking about? Who's Azula?" As soon as Katara uttered those words the passenger side of the car. A beautiful young woman with dark hair got out of the car. Katara looked at her in awe but also in fear. She had a smile on her face, but it wasn't the kind of smile that would make someone feel nice and warm. It was the kind that made you feel scared yet safe at the same time. She couldn't explain it. After she got out, another girl from the back seat got out. She was very skinny and pretty but seemed a little perky and stupid. Katara couldn't really hear what the perky girl and the dark girl were talking about but it was apparently funny because the perky girl let out a loud squeaky laugh. After a while, another girl came out of the car. She seemed extremely gloomy. It put Katara in a somewhat of a bad mood. She had long dark hair but it was put up in an odd bun and she was also very pretty. She stood there with her arms crossed at the perky girl tried to repeat what was so funny earlier. As they waited for the laugh it seemed like the gloomy one didn't find it funny seeing how there was no movement in their lips. This made Katara laugh a little. She assumed that this was going to be an interesting year at this school. Her interest in the girls almost made her forget about the driver because it surprised her when the door opened. In her thought Katara assumed that it would be a dopey looking girl which would match perfectly but instead this time it was a boy. Katara's eyebrows went up in curiosity. The boy that got out of the car was tall and extremely handsome. He had a sad yet fierce look in his eyes but she seemed more fascinated than afraid of him. His hair was a little messy and long but it seemed to fit his face. He looked a lot like the dark girl from the passenger side of the car. On his left eye there seemed to be a scar on his left eye but she couldn't tell from the car. He must have figured out that she was staring because he looked right in her direction with a stern. She quickly ducked down and pushed 

Sokka. "Hey, who are those people?" Sokka tried to peek up and see but saw no one. "What are you talking ab-" HONK!!

Sokka then suddenly remembered that he was blocking traffic. "Hey! What are you doing!? Get the hell out of the way!" Sokka growled and stuck his head out the window and screamed back. "Don't worry pal! We're all going to the same place ya know! Not like we want to be here!" Sokka grumbled and slowly eased his '99 Pontiac Sunfire into the empty spot. The dark boy looked over at the car and shook his head walked towards the building. He didn't even look back their way. As Sokka pulled in, he realized that the other three girls were leaving behind the dark boy. He sighed with relief and got out of the car. Katara sighed still feeling her heartbeat come out of her chest.

Something about the dark boy was tugging at her brain. He was so unexplainable. She figured this might get her in trouble but she didn't mind. It might keep her busy and entertained while she was here.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So my roommate ended up liking it and so I'm deciding to continue on. I'm excited and I have a lot of ideas swimming around. My roommate asked some questions like "Will there be a Mike Newton?" my answer, no. I don't see a reason to put one in there. I don't like original characters and I can't see Aang being in the position either. I mean Azula should be enough trouble, don't want to add him in the mix. Believe me, Azula will be enough of a problem. Also think about Mai and Ty Lee. Anyways, on with the story and review review review.

Katara followed Sokka into the school building and headed towards the front office. This school wasn't as big as her last one and there weren't too many kids either. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and wondered if she would see that boy again. She sped up in the hall to walk next to Sokka.

"Hey Sokka, I have a question." She said while her eyes still wandered the hall.

"Katara, I'm so not in the mood. I really hope the office lady will give me a pass because if I'm late again, I'll have to go to detention and I SO do not want to go." He continued to walk quickly before they finally got into the office. They had to stand in line to speak to the secretary. A lot of kids were late and they claimed that some kid was blocking the way for them to get a parking spot. Sokka cleared his throat and waited patiently.

"No really Sokka, I need to ask you something." She repeated now standing to face him to get his attention. He rolled his eyes and groaned in protest.

"Okay, what is it?" he crossed his arms knowing that this was going to be a long wait.

"Who were those people outside that you parked next to? You know, the one that you held up traffic for and made us late?" Sokka covered her mouth and shushed her. "Don't talk about that in here!" He laughed nervously at the staring people. He looked back at Katara and raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? The three psycho girls or the scary kid that was with them?"

"Both. Why did they scare you so much?" She was really curious now. He brother liked to exaggerate but she still wanted to hear his side of the story.

"All you really need to know is that they're bad news. Nothing but trouble and I'm always ALWAYS being sent to detention because of Azula and her followers."

"Who's Azula?" She asked

"Azula was the one sitting in the passenger's seat. She likes to pick on me and my friends and especially me. I don't know what her deal is but she's crazy. One day she got in a huge, yet very short fight with this girl and she ended up being in the hospital for three days." He looked at the clock and sighed.

"Azula was in the hospital?" She was a little surprised by this.

"No. The girl she massacred. I'm not completely sure what the girl did but I heard she was talking crap about Azula sleeping with some guy the girl use to date. That was enough to send her off the edge. Basically, she warned the girl that if she drug her name through the mud like that again, she was going to drag her face through something a lot worse. Well the girl didn't stop there. She continued to spread lies and even put pictures of Azula around campus with a speech bubble saying, "I'm a slut".Well, the next thing she knew she was on the ground bleeding massively from her mouth, she had a broken leg and she was blinded in one of her eyes. She went to the hospital and she had to have her jaw wired shut. The weird thing is, the girl didn't tell her parents or anyone that Azula did it."

"Wait, then how does everyone know she did it?" Now Katara was confused. Is everyone at this school afraid of Azula?

"Simple. After she got back from the hospital, she wouldn't go near Azula and also when Azula would talk to her, she would act like they were best friends. She would offer to do her homework, loan her money and the other day, she bought Azula a 60 jacket at the mall when just the other week she sent her to the hospital. That is what we all call fear my dear sister and if you were smart, you'd stay away from her."

Katara laughed, "You really think that story is going to scare me? I don't think so. I'm not afraid of her and I never will be."

The line started to move as a few kids got their passes and glared at Sokka on their way to class. Sokka cleared his throat, "Well for my sake, please stay away from her. I don't want to be blamed if you get hurt by her and her posse. Don't ask me about the other two because I don't know anything except one is depressing and the other one's annoying. They're just as crazy as Azula is. Hell, her brother could be one of the quiet psychos."

"Was that guy driving her brother?" she asked

"Yeah. He's kind of quiet. His name is Zuko and he's around Azula and her friends all the time. He's only talked to me once." He puffed out his chest a little proud.

"Really? What did he say?" Katara asked curiously.

"He said 'get out of my way you moron' and walked into the class."

Katara sighed and shook her head at her brother's stupidity.

Sokka laughed nervously and went back to the conversation "I've haven't seen him talk to a lot of people but I have seen him get pissed off at a few people. Girls like him but they're always scared to ask him out." A few more students left the office.

"Is it because of Azula?" This was getting more interesting by the minute.

"Probably but I don't really blame them. Unless they want to end up like the last chick, I wouldn't recommend any girls go near him." They finally got to the front of the line.

"Well, well, well. Late again I see Sokka." The secretary bellowed. She took out some paper and started to fill it out.

"Ha ha ha you are so funny Mrs. Kirato. Man I mean you should be in stand up or something because you can make it big. I can see it. I really can and I would buy tickets to all of your shows a-" He was cut off by a loud stamp on the paper

"Cut the crap Sokka. This is the fifth time you've been late this month and I'm tempted not to write you a note." She seemed really mean and stuck up but probably just annoyed with Sokka.

"Well I couldn't let my little sister walk here all by herself because she's new. She'll be alone and lost and I can't do that to her." Sokka gave the secretary a big smile. She glared at him and looked over at Katara with a smile. "Hello dear, welcome to Cadian High School. My name is Mrs. Kirato, I'm the secretary and I'll give you your schedule. You're name is Katara, right?"

Katara nodded and placed her bag on the office counter. "Yes, how did you know my name?"

The lady smiled, "Oh, Hakoda has told me about you coming down here. He's been so excited." She pulled out some papers and printed some from the computer.

Katara grumbled something under her breath and looked back up at the lady. The woman stacked the papers and stood up from her chair to show her what the papers are.

"Alright honey well here's your schedule to your classes and their times is on the top of this pile and after that is a list of activities we have at this school and a calendar along with your school hand book." The woman then ripped off a piece of paper from a notebook and handed it to her. "And here's your pass so you don't get in trouble for being late." Sokka groaned and started to whine loudly. "Oh come on! Please! I can't go to detention with Azula again. I just can't! My life will be over!!" Sokka grabbed the woman's arm and started crying. Everyone in the office looked over and Katara just pretended like she didn't know him.

"Okay, okay! Let go! I'll give you your stupid pass." The secretary angrily opened her desk and wrote Sokka a pass. She ripped it off and handed to him. "Go to class Sokka! I better not see you in here again."

"Thank you so much! Oh thank you!" Sokka kissed the pass and grabbed his stuff. "I'll see you at lunch Katara!" Katara laughed nervously and waved goodbye before heading to class completely embarrassed.

Katara wandered down the halls for about five minutes before she finally found the room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She could hear the teacher pardon the class as she headed for the door and opened it smiling at Katara. "Yes?"

Katara cleared her throat and smiled up at the lady, "Yes, I'm Katara and I'm new. This schedule says I'm in this class." At first the woman looked a little puzzled before finally remembering. "Oh yes! Now I remember, please, come in. My name is Mrs. Rawling" Katara bowed to the teacher and entered the 

room. She was really nervous and hoped the teacher wouldn't introduce her and embarrass her in front of everyone.

"Class, may I have your attention please?" called the teacher.

Oh no.

"This is Katara. She's new here and I want you all to give her a nice warm welcome." The teacher smiled big and patted Katara on the back. Some of the students whispered and others laughed which made her feel really bad. When she looked up she saw Azula and she was smiling and staring at her. Next to her was the perky girl who was still trying to stifle back laughter. Katara looked away quickly after giving the girls a quick glare. The teacher asked her to sit in the only open seat and that seat was the one that reunited her with the dark boy, Zuko. 'I guess the entertainment is coming sooner than I though. Uhg, why is this happening to me?' she asked herself. He stared at her intensely and looked down at his desk.

"Perfect! Katara, take a seat next to Zuko. I'm sure he won't mind." She had no idea what she was doing to Katara's nerves. Katara took a deep breath and walked slowly to the desk and sat next to Zuko, trying hard not to look at him and kept her eyes forward. She could see at the corner of her eye that his leg was shaking under the table and his face was turned away from her like she smelled bad or something. Katara felt a little insulted that he wouldn't even look at her. She didn't want to talk to him but she still wanted to know. She thought that if she did, he would rip her head off or yell at her or something. The teacher continued to teach as though Katara's entrance into the class was nothing. She decided to take notes just so she won't be behind.

She went through her bag and found a notebook and started writing down notes. At the corner of her eye she could still see Zuko's head was down but she could tell that he was staring at her in disgust. This was annoying and distracting her. She sighed and looked at him and decided to confront the problem.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" she whispered. He looked away and grumbled under his breath. "I'm not looking at you, so shut up." Katara frowned and looked back down at her notes. "You were too staring me. You were looking at me like I'm some kind of space alien." His leg started to shake more violently and he started to play with his pencil. "Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't look at you if I was paid to." Katara's eyes widened as she gasped in anger and disgust, "What did you say?" Suddenly, there was a loud sound of someone clearing their throat. The girl looked up and saw the teacher raising her brow in her direction. "Do you two have something to share with the class?"

"Yeah, Zu-Zu. Let us in on the conversation. I'm sure it's interesting and we all would love to hear it." Azula laughed and this lead the class to follow her example. Zuko growled balling up his fist and slightly scooted his chair away from Katara.

"Quiet, Azula. I will not have my class turned into a circus sideshow. Now Katara, I know you're new but I won't let you become a distraction."

Katara looked down at her paper, trying not to make eye contact. "Please forgive me, I'm sorry to interrupt." Mrs. Rawlings nodded and went back to lecturing.

"Great, what else can go wrong? I hope you're happy about this." She mumbled scribbling something out on her paper.

He ignored her and looked out the window taking a few deep breaths here and there and lowering his head every once in a while. 'This kid is weird.' Katara thought to herself. 'He acts like I've got the plague or something. ' Behind them, she could hear whispering from Azula and her friend. This was not going very well at all.

Finally, after a long class the bell rang and the students gathered there things and headed quickly towards the door. The teacher shouted a homework assignment out loud and wished the students had a great day. Katara thought it was funny Zuko was the first person to leave the class. Katara sighed with relief and was glad that that was over. She grabbed her notebook and put it in her bag and quickly left the classroom. This was going to be a really long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Its going well. Yay!

Katara was so happy that it was finally lunch time. Not because she was hungry but because she was tired of the constant embarrassment and always running into that crazy chick Azula. She had to introduce herself 2 more times after the first time and in one of those classes, Zuko's bitch of a sister was in them. Katara hated her so much and she barely knew her. In her last class, her teacher told everyone that she was Sokka's little sister and asked if they had any questions. Azula thought it was funny to ask Katara some really embarrassing and stupid questions like if she had ever had a nose job, if she was as stupid as Sokka and asked who did her hair. It was the worst four minutes of her life. Her seat was two seats in front of Azula so she could hear whispering and other conversations about her in general. In the middle of the class Katara slammed her book closed and asked what the hell her problem was. Of course, Katara was called out but given a warning since she was new.

The new kid card was working all day and she hoped it would for another few days. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to take Azula's bullying. The only good thing is that she only had to deal with one sibling so far. She hadn't seen Zuko since her first class. She hoped she wouldn't see him but sort of wish she would at the same time. It was a weird feeling and attraction she had to him. She didn't even know him but she felt like she needed to be near him.

"Hey, Katara!" a voice screamed from behind her. She only figured it was one person. Sokka came running up beside her to catch up. "Hey, how has your day been so far?" Katara groaned and stopped to lean against a wall. "Uhg, it's been a nightmare all day." Sokka seemed a little confused at first and leaned up against the wall with her. "Why, what's wrong?" Katara was just waiting for him to ask.

"That stupid, stuck up, bitch Azula has been on my case all freaking day! She's in two of my morning classes and in both of them, she made me look like an idiot. I hate her so much!" Katara resumed telling Sokka about Zuko, her first class, and the embarrassing questions in her second class.

Sokka scoffed. "She didn't have to bring me up! Jeez, I never get a break. "

Katara sighed pushed herself off the wall. "I just want this day to be over. I'm so tired of it already. I thought that everything would be okay, but it's not. I'm so unhappy here…"

Sokka smiled and placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Katara. Just stay strong and everything will turn out okay, I promise. Remember you've got me and Dad with you." Katara smiled a little and nodded. She really did miss Sokka when he moved away. He always made sure that his little sister felt better in times of need even when he didn't mean to.

"C'mon, its lunch time and I'm starving. Also I want you to meet some of my friends. I think you'll really like them. They're really cool I mean they are practically the coolest people you will ever meet."

Sokka put his arm around Katara and lead her to the cafeteria. She was hoping that his friends weren't just like him. Sokka's definition of cool was sometimes well, not cool.

As they walked into the cafeteria, Katara saw lots of kids scurrying around and chatting amongst each other. There were so many different kids in such a small town yet they all talked to each other so easily. She figured that this town was like the kind you see on T.V. where everyone knows everyone and they all hang out together. It was pretty funny to think about but that could serve against her if she gets settled in.

While the two were walking, Katara spotted her "best friend" sitting with her brother and followers. She quickly looked away hoping they didn't see her but most likely that wasn't the case. While Sokka and Katara walked passed their table Katara kept her head down and face hidden behind her hair. A few giggles could be heard but she ignored it not wanting anymore attention from those girls. She was pretty sure the new kid card had reached its limit along with her patients with Azula.

Sokka lead Katara to a corner in the cafeteria where there were two girls and two guys sitting at a square table. One of the girls were really short and she had dark hair in a large bun. The other girl was kind of pretty and she had short brown hair and looked a little older than the other girl. One of the boys was also a little short and bald but kind of cute. The other boy was much taller and seemed older than the bald boy. He had long brown hair and he wore a green head band. He seemed like the type that Sokka would hang out with and it looked like he was trying to grow a beard. Katara finally arrived at the table and smiled sweetly. Sokka grinned and waved at everyone with an enthusiastic look. "Hey everyone, what's going on? I would like you to meet my little sister, Katara!" He pointed at her as she stood there with a small smile waving to them slightly. "Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you all." Everyone at the table smiled and waved back to her.

"So let me introduce to you everyone." He started on the far side of the table where the short girl sat. "This is Toph." Sokka leaned into Katara's ear and whispered, "She's blind…" Toph narrowed her eyes in Sokka's direction. "Sokka, I'm blind not deaf so I can hear you, you know?" Sokka laughed nervously in embarrassment and continued to the next girl. "This is Suki. She's in my Biology II class and she helps me stay awake and lets me copy off her homework when I forget to do it." Suki laughed at this smiled at Katara. "It's really nice to meet you, Katara. I hope you like it here in Cadian." Katara nodded as Sokka continued to the next two boys. He pointed to the small balled one first. "This is Aang and next to him is Haku." They both waved hello and Aang seemed the most happiest to meet her. Sokka grinned proud of what he had done and pat Katara on the back. "I'm gonna go grab some lunch for us. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sokka walked off and winked at Katara as a signal for her to mingle. She sighed and took a seat at the end of the table next to Toph.

It seemed Aang decided to be the one to strike up a conversation to make her feel more comfortable. "So, where are you from?"

Katara set her bag on the floor and smiled looking down at the table. "Well, I'm from Sowata and it's so much more different then Cadian. It's always so cold and cloudy here that it's a little hard to adjust."

Toph nodded while taking a bite of a banana. "I know what you mean. I moved from a huge city to come live with my grandma and the climate change was huge but I feel a lot happier here. Even though I can't see, I seem to get along just fine here. The teachers are really nice and they even write their tests in Braille for me. I don't have a problem getting around either cause Sokka helps me to my classes"

Katara thought that was really amazing. She couldn't imagine being blind like Toph and coping with high school at the same time. Sokka's friends weren't bad at all and were very nice and friendly. This made her day so much better than this morning and felt ten times better than she did before about living here. She couldn't help wonder what Sokka's friends thought of Zuko and Azula. Not many people seem to be in their circle. Every time they're in a group, it's always Azula, the two girls and Zuko so it rose a lot of questions of who they are. Despite what she had been through today, she was still curious about Zuko.

"Hey, can I ask you guys a question?" She looked around to make sure Sokka wasn't going to pop up and stop her from asking anything that he might find out of the ordinary.

They all looked at each other and nodded. "Sure Katara, you can ask us anything." Aang smiled as he leaned in. She hoped Aang's or the others answers would be exaggerated who like Sokka did. If so, she would just give up and do her own research. She believed that some things are best to be kept secret, just not from her. Katara sighed and leaned into the group. "What do you guys know about Zuko and Azula?" Everyone's faces changed to a concerned look something that was familiar when she brought it up with Sokka.

"Well…" Haku started, "All I know is that they barely ever come to school and that Azula is someone you don't want to mess with." Aang nodded agreeing with him. "I had about 2 classes with Azula last year and it seemed that they would miss about 4 days a week sometimes. I hear it's because they travel a lot but who knows?" Suki took a drink of her soda and nodded whispering "No matter how often they're absent, they still stay on the teachers attendance and they make perfect grades. I hear their dad has something to do with the way the town runs, like a town official or something. I've never seen him though."

Katara's curiosity rose higher from their reactions and responses. Each of them had something to say about Azula or both of them but barely anything about Zuko alone, someone she mostly wanted to know about. They talked about the girl that was sent to the hospital and they talked about the perky and gloomy girl. The perky girl's name was Ty Lee. They said that she is basically always around Azula and its rare you don't see them together. There were a few rumors that she use to be a part of a traveling circus but she thought that was a little ludicrous. The gloomy one's name was Mai and they believed that she had a thing for Zuko. It was funny because when she asked about Zuko, they really didn't have much to say at all. They just said he was quiet, his didn't always hang around Azula, and it seemed like he was afraid to talk to anyone. Other than that, Zuko was a huge mystery. I guess it looked like she was going to have to do some research herself to find out more about him.

Finally after getting through the line, Sokka had brought lunch for him and Katara. This lunch must have been the highlight of her day. Sokka's friends were really nice and she didn't feel awkward around them at all. She suspected there was something going on with Sokka and Suki because they argued and flirted a lot. Most of the time she spent at lunch, she was talking to Aang. He was really sweet and he had lived in Cadian all of his life. Of course she asked when Zuko and Azula moved here but he said he couldn't quite remember.

At the end of lunch, Katara only had one more class left and was so happy. One, because it was AP Biology and it was her favorite subject and two it was the last class of the day. The only bad thing about it was there was a chance that Azula could be in the class and her day of reckoning might have just reached and intermission. She hoped and prayed that wasn't true. Katara waved goodbye to her brother and his friends and thanked them for being so nice before she headed to class. She felt a lot better knowing that she will have friends here because it made her think her stay here a lot more enjoyable and its something she could tell her mom to let her know that she wasn't withering away here.

Katara's last class was the first class all day that she made it on time. It was right next to the cafeteria and Sokka told her how to get there. She picked and empty seat in the back and waited for the teacher to come in. This class seemed a little crowded for AP Biology but she guessed it would work out if she needed help with homework. After a while, the teacher walked in settling the class down and started to take role. Once she got to Katara's name she welcomed her to the class and introduced herself as Mrs. Duffy. Katara was glad that she didn't make her stand up in front of the class like the rest of the teachers did even though at this point she didn't mind because she was use to it. The one thing Katara noticed about the class is that Azula wasn't in it. She felt so happy because this class was going to become her sanctuary.

Suddenly, the door opened and Katara's heart stopped. She couldn't help but think it was Azula coming in late to class. She slumped down in her chair and put her hands over her head knowing well that if it was her, she would spot her in less than a second. Finally it was revealed that it was not Azula but Zuko. She had only seen him once all day today and she hadn't finished her silent research on him. This was great but not at the same time. She didn't really know Zuko but she assumed that he would be just like his crazy sister Azula. Then again, she didn't really like it when people would assume that she was just like Sokka so maybe there was a chance that he was different then Azula plus she didn't get that he was like her. Mrs. Duffy crossed her arms and scolded Zuko slightly for being late. He apologized and handed her a piece of paper. He started to walk to his seat and saw Katara. His eyes narrowed, shooting her a dirty look. This made Katara freeze and shift a little in her seat and watched him as he walked to a desk one away from her. He kept his eyes away from her general direction and even scooted his chair away from her as thought being one seat away from her wasn't enough.

Katara started to become frustrated because she had no idea what this kid's problem was. She didn't do anything but show up to class. Maybe Azula told him something stupid like she had some kind of disease or just told him to do that to piss her off. Even though he was Azula's brother, he was nothing like her. He was so quiet and didn't really talk to anyone during class just like what she heard from the others at lunch. He was so handsome too and he was tall and a little pale but she couldn't help but admire his abnormal beauty. Every once in a while Katara couldn't help but look at him and she would even catch herself staring at him for long periods of time . It didn't surprise her that every time she was looking at him he would catch her staring at him and in return she would catch him staring at her in a very dark way and this sent chills down her spine. It crept her out so much that it was hard to concentrate and she stopped staring even though she knew he was looking at her sometimes.

Mrs. Duffy announced to the class that they were going to do a worksheet and that she didn't mind that they help each other. Katara hated worksheets so much. She thought they were boring and an excuse for teachers not to teach the class but you know what they say, different strokes. As the teacher passed out the worksheets everyone immediately started paring up with their friends and talking. Katara got straight to work and looked up answers in the book. To her this stuff was easy and probably would take no time.

While Katara was working she was starting to notice Zuko was staring at her even more than before. This was really starting to irritate her. She grunted and moved her hair to block her face from him but she could still see if her was looking. Every so often when she looked through her hair she could see him shifting uncomfortably in his seat and looking around every so often but to look back at her. It made it really hard to concentrate and it made the class go by a hell of a lot slower. She started to get hot so she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. While she was doing it, she could see at the corner of her eye that Zuko's breathing started to get heavier and he smiled while he stared at her. The look in his eyes mapped Katara's imagination to think the worst possible thing. She guessed that he was some crazy pervert that was going to rape or kill her or maybe Azula did something to make him think badly of her. There could be a lot of reasons but she wouldn't let it bother her. If things got bad, she knew how to take care of herself. Also her protective mother gave her a small keychain of mace that she could use just in case.

Finally it was the end of the day and the bell rang and all the kids scrambled to head out the door as Zuko trailed behind giving Katara one more look. Katara shivered again and sighed heavily quickly grabbing her bag, handing in her paper and headed out the door. She guessed this research on Zuko was going to be a lot harder than she thought

As Katara walked outside the school she noticed that the parking lot was a mad house. There were so many kids running around and driving out of the lot like NASCAR drivers. She should have established a meeting place with Sokka because she couldn't remember where they parked due to all the cars that were there. Then she remembered that Sokka parked next to Zuko's car. Katara squinted her eyes and finally found the flashy red car along with Zuko and his sister. They were all laughing and talking near the car except Zuko, who's eyes were glued in her general direction. Again with the staring game. She quickly looked away and then she saw Sokka waiting next to his car and checking his watch. She smiled and yelled out to him.

"Hey, Sokka!"

Sokka looked up and waved back to her a looking a little annoying hinting that he'd been waiting a while. Katara rushed out into the street then she could hear a brother scream "Katara, look out!" Katara looked to the right and saw a speeding Camero coming her way. She froze instantly watching the car continue to move forward at a fast pace despite the fact that she was staring it right in the face. Suddenly she could feel her body jerk backwards and slide across the grass on her back. The car then speed past her as the horn honked and the car came to a stop where she stood. Katara's eyes were closed but she could feel that there was someone on top of her. As her body shook her eyes opened and saw Zuko was laying on top of her covering her head. When she looked behind him she saw that there was a large dent on the front hood of the car. She was shocked because the whole front end of the car was pushed in beyond recognition. She saw the girl get out of the car and stare at it in horror completely unaware that she possibly hit someone or something. Everyone gathered around wondering what just happened. Katara looked at Zuko to see if there where any bruises or blood but not a single scratch. She also noticed that he traveled a good distance in less than a second. She didn't even see him come over. As a matter of fact…where she was standing was 50ft away from where he was. He looked down at her in a panic looking around a little before meeting her eyes again. Her breathing got faster along with her heart as she looked him in his light eyes she asked him, "What are you…?"

AN: Sorry it took so long. I had severe writers block and I've been busy with work. Also I need to find a new Beta reader so yeah…okay well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I started the next one and hopefully It will be done a lot faster.


End file.
